


The Beautiful Blonde

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform, chasie, girls are hot, girls!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad, Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 7





	The Beautiful Blonde

Beca's Pov  
As I start to unpack my things into my dorm I hear the door open. I turn around to see my father, Dr. Mitchell. As he is giving me some dumb lecture about my 'hobby' of djing. I look out to the activities fair.   
"Beca, are you even listening?" my father asked, I had been thinking to much about moving to LA to produce music.  
"I'm gonna go checkout the Activities Fair." Kimmy Jim, my roommate, said walking out the door.  
"Yeah me too!" I say giving my dad a fake smile.

Aubrey's Pov   
Me and Chloe have been asking girls to audition for the Barden Bellas. But no one really wants to because of what happened during the ICCAs last year.  
Flashback   
"I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the-" I was cut off by finding myself projectile vomiting all over the first three rows.  
End Of Flashback   
Just that memory makes me want to vomit. Chloe looks at me worried.  
"Bree are you ok?" she asks.  
"Ya I'm fine don't worry." I replied, giving Chloe a reassuring smile.   
A few hours later  
Chloe and I were still standing at our booth. We've been here for so long. I turn my head to see small brunette walking.

Beca's Pov  
As I walked through the Activities Fair I spot a beautiful blonde girl standing with a red headed girl beside her.


End file.
